Knee pads are widely used by workers in landscape, mechanics, plumbers, housekeepers and other occupations needed a kneeling position. However, knee pads can interfere with leg circulation when they are wrapped tightly around the knee.
Known knee pads which attach to trousers/pants legs include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,704,938 and its related US Patent Publication No. 2004/0019949, both of Crockett, for a protective knee pad which has a plurality of peripherally placed clips to attach the knee pad to clothing. However, in Crockett '949 the attachment straps are short, and there is no indication that the clips are elastically attached. Therefore, the clips can possibly provide an uncomfortable object adjacent to the sides of the sensitive knee area of a kneeling worker. For example, if positioning requires the user to move sideways, the fastener clips may be located uncomfortably between the lateral side area of the knee and the ground.